looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Buddy's Day Out
Buddy's Day Out is a 1933 Looney Tunes short directed by Tom Palmer. Plot We are silently introduced to Our Hero, Buddy; his sweetheart, Cookie; Cookie's baby brother, Elmer; and a dog called Happy. We then find Cookie giving Elmer a bath and becoming quite wet in the process. Buddy merrily washes his car (the word "Asthma" strewn across it) with a hose, and steps away for a moment, leaving Happy the Dog alone to bark at the device and clamp on to it with his teeth. As the hose loses steady control, the car is blasted clean, but loses its roof. Buddy takes notice and shuts off the hose. Cookie, meanwhile, readies herself for a date with Buddy, whom she calls when she has adequately prepared. Buddy happily tries to start his vehicle so he can pick up Cookie, but the car begins moving in reverse, smashing through doghouses, clothes lines, and a greenhouse, and, because of the latter, arrives at Cookie's house with a decorative arrangement of flowers, at which she is well pleased. Buddy, suddenly arrived, holds the car door for Cookie; with Baby Elmer in the back seat, Buddy and Cookie set off on a picnic. As they drive, Happy the Dog tails behind, finally brought to the back seat by Elmer. The car loses control a bit on the country road, but felicitously is stopped, by a log, at an ideal picnic site. Buddy sets up the luncheon whilst Cookie takes up her guitar; Baby Elmer finds his way into the picnic basket, while Happy the Dog whimpers for some food. Elmer pounds a cake on to Happy's head, leaving the poor creature to run frantically around until the cake finds itself all over the baby. Cookie shames her baby brother, and Elmer, with Happy, stalks away to the car, where he starts the engine much to the fright of Buddy & Cookie, who must then chase the ungoverned vehicle in Elmer's baby carriage. Finding themselves atop a small building bordered by an operant train track straddled by Buddy's car, Buddy and Cookie move atop a nearby ladder, which drops from its height to form a tangent from the track just as a train appears, moving towards a sure collision with the car carrying Baby Elmer & Happy; the ladder miraculously becomes a spare piece of track on to which the train turns, and thus is Baby Elmer saved. Buddy tickles Elmer, who then naughtily sprays his brave rescuer with milk as the cartoon ends. Availability * (2008) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 6, Disc 3 Notes * It is one of three Buddy cartoons to be honored with a DVD release, the others being "Buddy's Beer Garden" and "Buddy's Circus". * First cartoon to be produced at the Termite Terrace studio. It is also the first to be produced by Leon Schlesinger. * First with film editing by Treg Brown, who would work on editing film for WB cartoons until 1964. Gallery Buddy's Day Out Screenshot.png Cookie.jpg Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:1933 Category:Shorts Category:Buddy Cartoons Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Tom Palmer Category:Cartoons animated by Bill Mason Category:Cartoons with music by Norman Spencer Category:Cartoons with music by Bernard Brown Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Jack Carr Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Berneice Hansell Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons in the Sunset Productions package Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown